


Anniversary Appetites

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Foot Fetish, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey had never been so hungry to taste a dessert before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the bit in TOW The Jam (3.03) when Chandler asks Joey if he would rather have the girl from the Xerox place naked or a big tub of jam, and Joey says "put your hands together" and the bit where the gang is talking about if they would give up food or sex and Joey can't make up his mind and says he wants "girls on bread." I decided to write about Joey's obvious food kink in a Joey/Rachel fic because that's my OTP.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Joey and Rachel didn't break up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) and are now celebrating their one year anniversary. Also, there's a slight connection to Rachel's foot fetish in my other fic "The Eighth Erogenous Zone," but you don't have to read that fic to understand this one.

Joey dug his fingernails into the armrest of the recliner and waited for Rachel to call him inside their bedroom.

At dinner earlier, she had gripped his upper thigh and whispered that she had a "special anniversary surprise" for him at home. Joey's cock was already half hard at the memory of Rachel's promise, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to stay in this chair while she got the surprise ready.

"I'm ready, Joey."

Joey released his fierce grip on the chair and walked over to the door. When he opened the door to their room, the scent of chocolate and whipped cream immediately invaded his senses. What he saw made his mouth water and his dick throb with need.

Rachel, laying on top of a beach towel, naked on their bed. Rachel, only covered by whipped cream on her breasts and toes, with lines of chocolate sauce trailing from her neck to her stomach and from her feet to the apex of her thighs. Joey had never been so hungry to taste a dessert before.

"Oh, fuck."

Joey inhaled the delicious scent of Rachel and dessert and made his way to the empty side of the bed in a daze. "How did you know?"

Rachel giggled. "I saw the way the way you looked at me last month when I spilled ice cream on my chest."

Joey recalled how the ice cream had dripped from Rachel's collarbone down her cleavage, and how the sight had turned him on so much that he had immediately licked it from her chest and made love to her right there in the kitchen. _God, that was hot._ But it was nothing compared to seeing Rachel spread out on his bed like an ice cream sundae, waiting for Joey to feast on her.

Joey let his gaze travel over Rachel's delectable body. "I don't even know where to start, baby."

Rachel spread her legs a little bit and stretched her neck. "Start wherever you like. I'm all yours."

Joey decided to start with Rachel's toes. He lifted her left foot and sucked the big toe into his mouth, moaning as he tasted the sweet cream on Rachel's skin.

Rachel hissed. "God, Joey that feels good."

Joey spent a long time sucking and licking the whipped cream from Rachel's toes since he knew her toes were especially sensitive. He loved to make her feel good. Once he licked Rachel's toes clean, he sucked chocolate sauce from the top of her foot and lightly nibbled on her ankles. He rocked his hips against the mattress as Rachel's heavy breathing and the taste of chocolate sent a surge of arousal straight to his cock.

He moaned as he licked the chocolate sauce from Rachel's calves and inner thighs. Her skin was so soft, and it made the chocolate taste incredible. Rachel whimpered when he skipped past her dripping folds to eat the chocolate sauce on her lower stomach.

Joey locked eyes with Rachel and winked at her. "Don't worry, Rach. I'll eat you out in a little bit. I just want to taste all of my dessert first."

Rachel clenched the sheets next to her and closed her eyes. "Please, Joey."

Joey returned to Rachel's stomach and let his tongue trail up her torso, licking up chocolate sauce until he reached her breasts. Rachel giggled when his tongue skated over her ribs, and she gasped when he lowered his mouth to her right breast.

"Ah, right there!" She pushed her chest into his mouth, and Joey gladly sucked on her sensitive nipples, groaning as she carded her fingers through his hair. His dick was painfully tenting his trousers at this point.

Joey slurped the line of chocolate sauce from the center of Rachel's chest to the side of her neck, grinning when she laughed after he playfully growled and pretended to bite her.

He stared into Rachel's eyes for a moment and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Happy anniversary, Rachel."

"Happy anniversary." She leaned up to kiss him passionately, and Joey returned the kiss with equal fervor, pouring all of his love for her into it. He leaned back to breathe, and Rachel pressed a bottle against his chest. Joey read the label of the bottle, which apparently flavored lubricant.

"Strawberries?" Joey licked his lips at the thought.

"I thought I would continue with the whole dessert theme."

Joey kissed her jawline. "I like the way you think." He popped open the bottle and poured some of the lube onto his right hand, rubbing it between his fingers to get it warmer. He let his other hand massage her breast with the other hand as he trailed his right hand down past her damp curls to stroke her center.

"Oh, oh, God!"

Joey coated Rachel in the lubricant, massaging her labia and her entrance and teasing her clitoris with his fingers. Before she could open her eyes, Joey kissed his way down her body, quickly pressing his mouth to her collarbone, her sternum, her navel, and the tattoo on her hip. He lowered his head and moaned as he tasted her musky arousal and the strawberry lube. He was overwhelmed by the taste and smell of Rachel and pressed his hips onto the bed to release some of the intense pressure on his cock.

Rachel pushed her hips into Joey's mouth as he eagerly went down on her. She was the best thing he had ever tasted. He swirled his tongue over her clit and then thrust it inside her, pressing his tongue in harder and faster when she lowered her hand to grip his hair. He pulled back to breathe, inhaling the intoxicating scent of strawberries and sex, before he dove down to suck on her clit. Rachel moaned his name and trembled against his mouth in orgasm.

Joey rose from his position between Rachel's legs to collapse against her side. He looked up when he felt Rachel straddling him and unbuckling his belt.

She leaned down to kiss him, and Joey sighed into the kiss as Rachel unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper, relieving the constriction on his erection.

Her breath tickled his ear as she spoke. "Now it's my turn to taste you."

Joey groaned as Rachel tugged his pants and boxers down just enough to release his dick. She clicked open the bottle of lube, rubbing some between her hands before she stroked it up and down the length of his shaft. Joey bucked his hips and looked down at her, watching as she focused intently on his cock.

"Mmm, you look so yummy. And you're already so hard for me."

Joey bit his lip. "Rach, if you keep talking like that, I'm gonna come before you even get your mouth on me."

Joey shuddered as he felt her warm breath near the base of his dick. "Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He gasped as she licked all over the base of his shaft. He thrust his hips upward when Rachel licked a wide stripe up the side of his cock and moaned when she sealed her lips over the tip.

Rachel bobbed her head up and down on Joey's dick, humming like it was the tastiest thing in the world and using one hand to stroke the part she couldn't reach with her mouth. Joey erratically thrust himself inside her mouth, quickly becoming undone at her humming and at the way Rachel gazed straight into his eyes, practically smirking as she sucked him.

Joey clenched his fingers in the sheets. "Rachel! So close!"

She moaned and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, which pushed Joey over the edge and made him come in her mouth. He stared, fascinated, as Rachel looked into his eyes and swallowed every single drop he had to give.

After a few seconds, Rachel pulled off of Joey's dick and lay next to his side. Joey automatically wrapped his arm around her, and Rachel rested her head on Joey's chest. She stroked her fingers idly over his chest, which was still covered by his shirt. "So, you liked your anniversary present, I take it?"

Joey laughed. "It was food and sex, babe. I think my reaction made it pretty obvious how much I liked it."

Rachel grinned. "I'm glad you enjoyed your surprise. I had a lot of fun with it too."

"I'm glad." Joey yawned and pulled Rachel closer to him. "But you're the real present, Rachel. I love you."

Rachel pressed a light kiss to Joey's neck. "I love you, too. Happy anniversary."

Joey closed his eyes and breathed in the combined scent of dessert and sex. "Happy anniversary, Rach." He felt content and sleepy at the warm and comfortable weight of Rachel in his arms. Holding her was his favorite part of falling asleep or waking up, and being with her was his favorite part of his day. Joey drifted off to sleep, feeling complete with Rachel lying next to him and secure in the knowledge that he would wake up next to her the following morning and for many mornings to come. This first year was only the beginning of their life together.


End file.
